Yang Mana?
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Di Kereta Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy memilih kompartemen yang sama dengan Albus Potter dan Rose Weasley, dan pertemuan mereka di sana berujung pada keputusan yang membuat ketiga ayah mereka nyaris kena serangan jantung.


**Judul:** Yang Mana?

**Disclaimer:** Dunia Harry Potter yang kita cintai ini adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya memutarbalikkan logikanya saja.

* * *

Hogwarts Express sudah lama meninggalkan Stasiun Kings Cross. Anak-anak yang tadi berkumpul di jendela untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang tua mereka kini bubar menuju kompartemen masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah seorang anak dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata abu-abu yang kini menyeret kopernya melewati lorong-lorong kereta. Dia melirik kompartemen di kanan-kirinya. Sudah penuh. Ia tadi memang agak terlalu lama melambai pada orang tuanya di jendela, jadi ia tertinggal ketika anak-anak lain berebut memilih kompartemen. Ia kembali berjalan ke ujung gerbong, berharap menemukan kompartemen kosong di sana. Saat ia melongok ke kompartemen terakhir, ia melihat kalau hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya. Dengan lega, ia membuka pintu kompartemen tersebut.

" . . . begitulah stereotip orang tentang Gryffindor. Sedangkan Ravenclaw, mereka terkenal sangat cerdas, tetapi mereka terlalu berorientasi pada pelajaran dan tidak . . ."

"Permisi," potong Scorpius, membuat kedua anak itu menoleh, "boleh aku duduk di sini? Kompartemen lainnya sudah penuh."

"Boleh saja," ucap gadis berambut mengembang yang tadi berbicara. Saat Scorpius sudah duduk d tempatnya, gadis itu berkata, "Kenalkan, namaku Rose Weasley, dan ini . . ."

"Albus Potter," lanjut anak bermata hijau yang duduk di depan Rose.

Scorpius mengangguk, "Kenalkan, aku . . ."

"Scorpius Malfoy. Ya, aku tahu," Rose mengangguk. Saat Scorpius menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dia meneruskan,

"Di peron tadi, ayahku menunjukmu dan bilang kalau aku harus mengalahkanmu dalam setiap pelajaran." Katanya dengan nada geli.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Scorpius penasaran.

"Entahlah," jawab Rose. Di wajahnya muncul cengiran yang sangat mirip dengan milik Ron, "Aku hanya bisa menduga di antara orang tua kita pernah terjadi persaingan sengit."

"Aku pernah dengar di antara keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley sudah terjadi persaingan dari generasi ke generasi," kata Albus, "Kakek Weasley memberitahuku."

"Begitu rupanya," cengiran Rose bertambah lebar, "kalau begitu kita bersaing, Scorpius."

"Boleh saja," Scorpius tersenyum menantang, " nanti kita lihat siapa yang bisa mengumpulkan poin paling banyak untuk asrama masing-masing."

"Tapi kalau asrama kita sama bagaimana?" Tanya Rose.

"Memangnya nanti kau mau di asrama mana?" Scorpius balik bertanya.

Rose terlihat berpikir, "Aku masih bingung," akunya, "tapi ayahku sangat ingin aku di Gryffindor."

"Ayahku malah ingin aku di Slytherin," kata Scorpius.

"Masa?" Albus terlihat kaget.

"Ya," Scorpius dengan heran menoleh ke Albus, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah . . ." Albus terlihat tidak nyaman, "Tidak apa-apa sih."

"Albus paling takut masuk Slytherin," jelas Rose, "karena reputasinya sebagai tempat penyihir hitam dan sebagainya."

"Slytherin tidak seburuk itu kok," Scorpius meyakinkan, "memang asrama itu pernah menjadi tempat seorang penyihir hitam bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi asrama itu sendiri tidak jahat," Scorpius berpikir sebentar, "dan banyak juga orang yang salah paham dengan kriteria Slytherin. Licik tidak sama dengan kejam, dan ambisius tidak sama dengan rakus. Kita selalu butuh kelicikan, atau lebih tepatnya kecerdikan dalam bertahan hidup. Sedangkan soal ambisius, kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik, semua orang sukses itu ambisius!"

Rose tersenyum menenangkan Albus, "Mengerti, kan? Tidak masalah kalau kau masuk Slytherin."

Albus mengangguk, terlihat lebih santai sekarang, "Ayahku juga bilang tidak masalah kalau aku di Slytherin, walaupun sepertinya dia lebih suka kalau aku di Gryffindor."

"Bagus untukmu. Ayahku sangat ingin aku masuk Slytherin." Scorpius bersandar pada kursinya dan berpikir, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi ayahku seandainya aku masuk asrama lain."

"Ayahku juga sangat ingin aku di Gryffindor," Rose manyun, "walaupun sepertinya Mum tak akan keberatan dengan asrama mana pun yang aku masuki."

Mereka bertiga terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Scorpius memecah keheningan.

"Ah, daripada repot-repot, kenapa kita bertiga tidak masuk Hufflepuff saja?" Tanya Scorpius dengan seringai jahil, "Hanya untuk mengejutkan mereka?"

Albus terbahak, "Hufflepuff! Benar sekali! Heran juga belum ada yang menyarankan asrama itu pada kita."

"Yah, asrama itu tidak begitu populer, kan?" Scorpius mencibir, "Hufflepuff hanya terkenal sebagai pekerja keras."

"Hanya?" Rose mengernyit, "Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Jangan meremehkan kerja keras, hal itu bisa menjadi apapun." Rose terlihat serius, "Kalau kau bekerja keras menghadapi ketakutanmu, kau akan jadi berani. Kalau kau bekerja keras dalam belajar, kau akan jadi pintar. Kalau kau bekerja keras dalam meraih tujuanmu, kau akan jadi ambisius." Rose menatap dua bocah lelaki di hadapannya, "Lihat? Kurasa Hufflepuff adalah asrama paling menyeluruh di antara semuanya. Tempat itu bisa mencakup sifat-sifat asrama lain. Kita bisa jadi apapun di sana."

Scorpius agak terpana mendengar penjelasan Rose. "Benar juga," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana Scorpius, apa kau mempertimbangkan Hufflepuff dengan serius sekarang?" Tanya Albus, nyengir.

Scorpius tertawa, "Mungkin saja," katanya, "tapi aku ingin tahu mengapa orang tua kalian sangat ingin kalian masuk Gryffindor."

"Yah . . . itu memang terkenal sebagai asrama yang hebat, kan?" Ucap Rose, "_Gryffindor yang berani dan berhati jujur . . . _bukankah itu terdengar bagus? Dan lagi, karena sifatnya yang cenderung heroik, banyak pahlawan yang terlahir di sana. Misalnya . . . seseorang yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan." Rose mengerling penuh arti ke arah Albus.

Scorpius menatap tak mengerti. "Apa . . ." pemahaman timbul di wajahnya. "Tentu saja!" Dia menoleh ke arah Albus, "Kau anak _Harry Potter!_"

Albus terlihat agak malu, "Aku tidak tahu kalau ayahku sepopuler itu. Maksudku, aku tahu dia pernah mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan . . ."

"Semua orang memelototi ayahmu seakan dia lampu mercusuar ke mana pun ia pergi, dan kau tetap tidak tahu?" Rose memutar matanya, "Ya ampun Albus, tentu saja dia _sepopuler itu._"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku!" Albus mengangkat tangannya, "Ayahku hanya pernah bercerita kalau dia pernah selamat dari serangan pangeran kegelapan itu saat masih bayi, kemudian benar-benar mengalahkannya saat berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dia bilang aku baru boleh mengetahui detailnya saat sudah besar."

"Hmm . . . ayahku juga berkata begitu," ucap Scorpius, "dia hanya bilang saat itu ada pertempuran besar di Hogwarts dan Harry Potter mengalahkan Voldemort. Setelah itu ia bilang kalau aku bisa mendengar cerita lengkapnya saat dewasa, dan untuk sekarang sebaiknya jalani saja masa depan yang cerah." Scorpius menoleh ke Rose, "Bagaimana denganmu? Orang tuamu juga ikut bertarung bersama ayah Albus, kan?"

Rose mengangkat bahu, "Sama saja," katanya, "Mum dan Dad hanya bilang bahwa mereka ikut bertualang bersama Harry Potter untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang . . . pokoknya hal itu bisa melemahkan si Voldemort," Rose mengernyit, "katanya aku belum cukup umur untuk mendengar detailnya."

"Yah, mungkin mereka takut kita akan trauma saat mendengarnya," kata Albus, "Kekhawatiran orang tua."

"Sepertinya begitu," Scorpius mengangguk setuju, "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal orang tua, apa kalian akan mengikuti saran orang tua kalian soal asrama?"

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening, sampai kemudian Rose menjawab.

"Kurasa tidak," Rose tersenyum penuh arti, "setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tahu asrama apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi itu tergantung keputusan Topi Seleksi."

Albus tampak menimbang-nimbang, "Sepertinya aku juga tahu asrama apa yang cocok denganku setelah pembicaraan tadi."

Scorpius menyeringai, "Aku juga," katanya, "walaupun sepertinya asrama itu ada di luar dugaan ayahku."

Ketiga anak itu saling menatap.

"Kalian tahu?" Rose menyeringai, "Sepertinya kita akan memberi kejutan besar untuk orang tua kita."

.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

.

Mata Draco Malfoy melebar dengan _shock _saat dia membaca bagian akhir dari surat anaknya. Tak percaya, ia mengulangi lagi bacaannya. Tulisannya tak berubah. Ia kembali mengulang membaca surat itu sampai tiga kali, tapi bagian akhir surat itu masih sama.

_. . . dengan Albus Potter dan Rose Weasley. Mereka teman-teman yang menyenangkan! Kami bertiga berencana untuk datang ke acara minum teh di rumah Hagrid sore ini._

_Anakmu, Scorpius._

_NB: Aku masuk Gryffindor, lho!_

_._

_._

"APA?" Teriak Draco, "Gryffindor? Scorpius di GRYFFINDOR? Bagaimana bisa dia di seleksi ke sana? Ini tidak mungkin! Pasti ada kesalahan! Pasti!"

Saat Draco masih uring-uringan tentang kenyataan ini, perapian rumahnya tiba-tiba menyala hijau, dan Ron Weasley keluar dari perapian tersebut, masih dengan memegang surat anaknya.

"SLYTHERIN!" Raung Ron, "Rosie-ku yang manis! Di Slytherin!" Dia maju dan menyambar kerah baju Draco, "Ngaku saja Malfoy! Pasti anakmu kan yang memengaruhinya untuk masuk sana?"

"Apanya?" Draco balas mendorong Ron, "Anakku masuk Gryffindor, Weasley!"

"Apa?" Ron melongo terkejut. Tapi sebelum Ron sempat mengatakan apa pun, perapian kembali menyala hijau, dan Harry Potter keluar dari sana, juga dengan memegang surat anaknya.

"Hufflepuff," Harry terlihat _shock_, "Albus masuk Hufflepuff . . ." dia menggeleng, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, "Aku sudah siap mental seandainya dia masuk Slytherin, tapi Hufflepuff . . ." Harry terlihat seolah baru ada yang memberitahunya kalau anaknya menumbuhkan sepasang sayap dan terbang ke bulan.

"Hufflepuff masih jauh lebih baik dibanding Slytherin!" Ron merengut.

"Slytherin masih jauh lebih baik dibanding Gryffindor!" Balas Draco.

"APANYA?" Teriak Ron, "GRYFFINDOR ADALAH YANG TERBAIK!"

"SLYTHERINLAH YANG TERBAIK KAU-"

Keadaan menjadi sangat ribut di depan perapian. Sementara itu, seseorang yang dari tadi menahan tawa saat mendengar perdebatan itu dari balik pintu, kini dengan pelan menutup pintu ruang keluarga tersebut dan berjalan diam-diam ke dapur.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah saat melihatnya masuk dapur.

"Masih meributkan tentang asrama mana yang terbaik." Astoria tersenyum geli.

"Dasar," wanita lain yang sedang mencicipi kue menghela napas, "Lelaki dan kekeraskepalaan mereka."

"Yah, tapi kita tetap mencintai mereka bagaimanapun juga," Ginny nyengir.

"Benar sekali," Hermione mau tak mau tersenyum, "sekarang aku hanya perlu memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan Ron dan membuatnya mau menerima kenyataan kalau Rose memang masuk Slytherin."

Ginny mengangkat alis, "Kau kelihatannya tenang sekali menerima berita ini."

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang terkejut pada awalnya. Tapi setelah dipikir baik-baik, Rose memang sudah menunjukkan sifat ambisius dari kecil. Kalau Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di sana, berarti itu memang asramanya." Hermione menatap Astoria yang ikut duduk bersama mereka, "Lagipula, asrama itu sudah berubah, kan?"

Astoria mengangguk, "Slytherin memang masih mengutamakan ambisi dan kelicikan. Tapi sudah tidak terlalu berorientasi pada darah murni lagi sekarang," dia berpikir sebentar, "banyak Darah-Campuran di sana."

"Kalau begitu, itu asrama yang pas untuk Rose." Kata Hermione puas.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" Tanya Ginny ke Astoria, "Kau tidak apa-apa Scorpius masuk Gryffindor?"

"Tidak masalah," Astoria tersenyum, "dari kecil Scorpius memang sudah sangat aktif, dan agak nekat. Aku dan Draco sering dibuat panik karena itu," dia tertawa kecil, "mungkin Gryffindor memang asrama yang tepat untuknya."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione, "Harry sepertinya kaget sekali saat tahu Albus masuk Hufflepuff."

Ginny menggeleng, "Tidak ada masalah sebetulnya. Dia cuma _shock_ karena hal ini memang agak tak terduga." Ginny menyeruput tehnya, "Tapi sejujurnya, kurasa Albus memang cocok di sana. Hufflepuff memiliki ikatan kebersamaan yang sangat kuat," Ginny sekilas teringat teman-teman Hufflepuffnya yang menyenangkan, "dan juga sangat sosial. Albus agak pemalu. Asrama itu bisa membuatnya lebih terbuka dan pintar bersosialisasi."

"Kalau begitu, kita bertiga tidak punya masalah dengan asrama anak-anak kita. Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Hermione, samar-samar masih mendengar suara ribut di luar.

Astoria mengangkat bahu, "Biarkan saja mereka dulu. Kalau mereka sudah lebih tenang, baru kita akan membujuk mereka."

"Seandainya mereka tetap tak mau menerima?"

"Kita harus memikirkan cara lain kalau begitu." Astoria mengaduk tehnya sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba senyum licik muncul di wajahnya, "Mungkin sedikit mantra Confundus dan ancaman pisah kamar akan membantu . . ."

Ginny tertawa, "Merlin, Astoria! Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau masuk Slytherin."

"Yah," Astoria mengedipkan mata, "Topi Seleksi tidak pernah salah, kan?"

**.**

**FIN  
**


End file.
